Bleach the Remix Season 1
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for Safety! Fem!Ichigo Fanfic; More inside-


A/N. Ok, so I was writing a new chapter when this little plot bunny popped into my head suddenly and started multiplying by the thousands. Also good news, I'm starting to get ideas for some of my older fanfiction, so they may be getting updated soon. For now however, I'll have to ask you all to wait just a bit more. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and thanks for reading!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has been able to see ghosts since she was little, and even more shocking is her ability to materialize the spiritual weapons known as Zanpakutō even though she is human. But neither ability changes her life as much as her encounter with the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. And things only get more complicated when Rukia suddenly loses her abilities in the middle of a battle with a hollow, forcing Ichigo to take over her duties as the resident shinigami for her hometown. But what can she do when Rukia is suddenly arrested by Soul Society for a crime she didn't really commit? Can Ichigo save her new friend before the execution date?

**WARNING: Fem!Ichigo fanfic. Pairings undecided, but willing to take a request if it makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; Tite Kudo is the rightful owner of that wonderful story.**

* * *

**Prologue: Strawberry Blade**

* * *

_Place: Karakura Town_

* * *

"Bitch! You think you can just waltz in like you fucking own the place and order us to get out? Little fucker, that cockiness is gonna get you killed!" a man clad in obnoxiously colored sweats yelled out, skateboard laying unused on the ground nearby as he glared at the nonchalant, uncaring form of a young girl; no older than 14, with short, unruly, strawberry blonde hair and dull-looking chocolate brown eyes. The girl snorted at the man's comment derisively, eyes drifting off to the side as she further exuded an air of aloofness about her, not even flinching when the man charged at her with his fist raised high in preparation for punch.

* * *

_Date: Friday_

* * *

Sighing under her breath, the girl ducked low as the man's fist came flying through the air, hitting nothing but air as it passed harmlessly over her head. The man growled as he attempted another attack, only to cry out in pain as the girl's foot suddenly came around, planting itself firmly in the man's gut and sending him careening backwards. The man gasped and struggled for air as he hit the ground with a harsh thud, slowly getting up and glaring at the girl. Behind him, the man's friends all cried out in complete shock,

"Yama-bro! Yama-bro you ok?" he growled in response turning around to yell at them for all the noise that they were making,

* * *

_Time: 7:13 p.m._

* * *

"Shut up you bunch idiots! It's just some brat kid who thinks she's better than everybody else! I can take her." The man called out, tone seeping with rage and an injured pride. He charged forward once again with his fist cocked back, swinging wide and missing yet again as the girl suddenly stepped into his range; her knee coming up to catch the man in the gut yet again, before the heel of her foot came around in a high kick. Crashing into the side of his skull, she sent the man flying backwards, now completely unconscious as he hit the ground with another harsh thud. The man groaned in pain slightly before falling silent, the rest of his friends crying out in shock as the girl walked forward and past the man

"Y-You little bitch! You knocked out Yama-bro!" another man called out, pointed an accusatory finger at her, only to gasp in shock and pain as she suddenly kicked his wrist, breaking it with the force as her heel came in contact with the fragile collection of bones.

"Little Toshi!"

* * *

_Age: 14_

* * *

"Shut up." The girl ordered silently, her tone heavy with an unspoken threat, "I told you bunch of idiots to get out of here. What part didn't you understand?" she commented, suddenly jabbing her finger in the direction of a nearby light post as she brought her foot down on the guy, Little Toshi's, head, breaking the man's nose as she smashed his head into the ground, knocking the skateboarder out cold at the same time. Laying on its side at the base of the large metal pole, was a small glass vase, broken with the flowers that had been held inside crushed by a stronger force. "Question 1," She suddenly stated, her voice the practical epitome of dulled interest and calm aloofness. "What is that? You, Smelly Guy, answer the question." She demanded as she then pointed her finger at the man in question. Smelly Guy stuttered in shock as he answered the question, still shocked by the girl's forward and very violent behavior,

"I-It's some offering to some kid that died here?" he questioned, not completely sure if his answer was right or not, suddenly gasping in fear as a sardonic grin made itself apparent on the girl's face. His whole world went black as the girl planted her foot into his face as well, sending him careening backwards without any warning or hesitation.

* * *

_Occupation: First Year at Karakura High_

* * *

"Correct! Next question! Then why is it knocked over?" she asked, ignoring the cries of the others as she turned to face them. "Well?"

"B-Because, w-we knocked it over with our skateboards?" another man, slightly braver than the remaining four, answered, knees quaking in fear as he stared at the girl warily. The 14 year old's grin suddenly vanished, her face turning serious as chocolate brown eyes narrowed threateningly at the group.

"Oh really?" the girl questioned, slowly stalking forward to face the speaker. "Then apologize to her!" the girl demanded, tilting her head to the side as she jabbed her thumb in the direction behind her.

* * *

_Special Skills: …_

* * *

"W-What?" suddenly they all screamed as what appeared to be a ghost of some sort suddenly became visible. Taking off as if the devil himself was at their heels, the men quickly disappeared from the alley blubbering like idiots.

* * *

_Special Skills: The ability to see and speak with the dead and…_

* * *

"Won't come back if they are too scared right?" the girl questioned as she watched the men leave, turning to face the ghost, a little girl with one eye missing.

"Thank you for helping Miss." The ghost said, bowing in gratitude as she slowly began to fade out of existence. "Now I can finally rest in peace." She commented as the girl nodded in return.

"Yeah, sorry about using you like that. I'll be sure to bring some flowers around tomorrow." The girl said as she watched the ghost disappear finally, leaving her alone in the middle of the small road. Suddenly staring at the houses on the other side of the wooden fence that sat erect nearby, the girl sighed as she turned away from the spot where the ghost had once stood. The girl stopped mid-step however, when the distant sound of a monstrous wail was heard, resulting in her eyes narrowing slightly as a hand slowly reached up to the air above her right shoulder.

* * *

_The ability to kill evil spirits._

* * *

"Tch." She clicked her teeth together in barely visible irritation, hand tightening around something solid as she slowly pulled her hand back, the air glowing as strange blue energy quickly began to condense itself within her hand, taking on the shape of a katana falling just short of being a nodachi in length. "Now I'm gonna be late to dinner again." Eyes glaring at nothing but thin air, the girl suddenly disappeared, seeming to vanish into thin air in a large burst of speed.

* * *

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki_

* * *

A/N. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! Sorry if it wasn't that good, some things were giving me a lot of trouble, mainly the unnatural amount of difficulty I had starting this. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! See ya! Oh, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
